El paso a la nueva etapa de mi extraordinaria vida
by BIwriter
Summary: Esta historia está situada en la séptima temporada. Empieza con Kate apunto de que su vida cambie por completo y sera ella principalmente, pero también Castle quienes contaran como empezó eso. Está escrito antes de que se emitiera el capitulo de navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**El paso a la nueva etapa de mi extraordinaria vida.**

_Esto es lo primero que escribo, y los escribí antes del capitulo de navidad de la séptima temporada. Iré subiendo capítulos cuando tenga tiempo, intentare no tardar mucho. Espero vuestros comentarios y que os guste, un saludo. _

_*Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

PV-K

Hay momentos en tu vida , en el cual, te das cuenta que todo es tan distinto a como pensabas...pensaba que tenia una buena vida en ese momento, como le dije el día de nuestra boda, mi vida paso a ser extraordinaria cuando él entro en ella.

Hace ya más de una año de ese día y hoy comienza otra nueva etapa de mi extraordinaria vida.

Después de navidad, una navidad que nunca creí que fuera a ser como fue, ya pasamos aquellas navidades juntos,pero esta a conseguido que todo sea distinto...tener ganas, tener ilusión.

Lo veo y es que es tan mono, como cuida todos los detalles de los adornos, la comida, los regalos,todo...,que me hizo pensar en como sería esto con un pequeño o pequeña Castle , es raro, él sabia que que cuando llegara el momento íbamos a estar juntos en ello ,porque yo jamas permitiría que cuidara solo a nuestros hijos, pero jamas pensé que yo fuera a querer tenerlos tan pronto, aunque ahora que lo pienso...¿verdaderamente es tan pronto?. No, la verdad que ese día cuando estaba mirando la casa y pensando estas cosas desde el piano, no era tan pronto para pensar en esto, y entonces:

-Estas pensando mucho- me dijo sentándose tras de mi en el silloncito del piano con su sonrisa.

-Solo pensaba...- le conteste girándome para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle.

-¿Y en que piensas, cariño?- me pregunto dándome después un beso en la mejilla.

-En que esta todo tan bonito, te ilusionas tanto con todo esto que pareces un niño loco por que venga Santa Claus, que pensaba en...,- iba a decírselo , de verdad, pensé que era el momento de hablarlo, pare para tomar aire y justo entonces...

-Queridos,creo que deberíamos ir a por algunas cosas que faltan.-...nos interrumpió mi suegra.

-De acuerdo madre, espera un momento.- dijo mi marido en voz alta para que Martha nos escuchara desde las escaleras,y me miro para que terminara con lo que estaba diciendo, pero le di un beso en los labios y me levante.

-Después terminamos de hablar- le conteste con una sonrisa y me encamine a donde estaba mi querida suegra. -Vamos a comprar. - le dije cogiendo mi chaquetón y el bolso,dándole a ella también los suyos.

-Vamos- contesto ella, cogiéndomelos de las manos. -Venga Richard, hijo. - le dijo mirándolo sentado aun en el piano.

PV-R

Estaba pensando en lo que me tendría que decir Kate, cuando la voz de mi madre, cada vez más cerca, me llama, hasta que estuvo delante mía moviendo sus manos para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vamos hijo que estas en tu mundo- Sonreí y me puse de pie, hiendo hasta la puerta donde estaba una sonriente Kate con mi abrigo ya en las manos. Cogí las llaves, el móvil y la cartera que estaban en la mesita y salimos a por las cosas que faltaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro,besos.

PV-K

Estábamos en el centro comercial,subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas de la puerta principal, y vi como los ojos de Rick se iluminaban con las luces y los adornos,me encantaba verlo así.  
Me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios.  
-Tenemos que terminar con la conversación. -me dijo al separarnos, llegando al final de las escaleras.  
-Ajam- asentí mirando al suelo para bajar de las escaleras sin tropezar, cogida de su mano.

Mi querida suegra iba ya mirando los escaparates de las tiendas.  
-Hijo,ven. - dijo aunque más bien lo entendimos por sus movimientos mientras hacia señas desde lejos.  
Castle me miro y yo le di a entender que fuera hasta su madre.  
Me gire y vi un escaparate con ropa de bebe, que monada de cosas...¿De verdad estaba segura de querer tener un bebe?

PV-R

Cuando llegue a donde estaba mi madre me enseño unas joyas.  
-Mira Richard, es perfecto para Katherine.-Me dijo señalando una pulsera de oro blanco y piedras preciosas. Era fantástica.  
-Tienes razón madre.-le dije mirándola.  
Mire a Beckett que estaba mirando un escaparate con cosas de bebe, y como la vi tan sumida en sus pensamientos decidí entrar a comprar esa pulsera.  
Mi madre ya estaba dentro hablando con el dependiente.  
Entre y la compramos.  
Listo, sigamos con las compras, pensé.  
Cuando salí busque a mi mujer con la mirada, para mi sorpresa aun estaba en el mismo escaparate mirando, dije su nombre un par de veces, pero como no servía de nada me acerque y la tome por la cintura.  
-Cariño, llevo llamándote un buen rato.- le dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro desde atrás.

PV-K

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando note sus manos en mi cintura inesperadamente, por lo cual di un pequeño brinco.  
-Perdón, estaba mirando.- le dije aun con la vista puesta en unos patucos beige que me parecían tan... chicos y tan bonitos...  
-Uujm...-emitió muy cerca de mi oído,produciéndome un pequeño escalofrío que intente evitar. Siempre producía eso.-¿Vamos?-me pregunto al ver que no me movía.  
-Vamos.-le conteste poniendo rumbo a la puerta del supermercado donde estaba Martha mirándonos mientras nos esperaba con el carro.  
Cuando llegue a mi suegra me gire y Rick no estaba.  
-¿Terminamos de comprar las cosas, querida? -me preguntó Martha tirando de mi brazo,sin darme ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.  
Y con eso empezamos a recorrer los pasillos en busca de las cosas que faltaban.

PV-R

Ya sabía lo que pasaba ,verla tan pensativa, se lo que quiere y yo también lo quiero. Siempre lo he esperando con ansías.  
Le he hecho señas a mi madre,que esta mirando desde lejos, que asiente sabiendo que voy a entrar a la tienda y que tiene que entretener a Beckett.  
Compro rápido ese pequeño detalle y voy a buscarlas.

PV-K

Pasillo de los vinos, allí me lo encuentro mirando unas botellas.  
-Ey.- me dice al notar mi presencia.  
-Ey.-le digo acercándome a él.-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto abrazándolo desde la espalda.  
-Comprando.- Me contesta y me da un apasionado beso,al cual correspondo al momento.  
-Ahh, vale.- le digo con la respiración entrecortada, al separarnos.  
-¿Nos llevamos esté?- Me pregunta enseñándome ese vino que me pone tan...,lo miro y me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que hace que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca. -Sí, nos llevamos este. -asegura emprendiendo el camino hacia otro pasillo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste._

PV-K

Cuando llegamos a casa con todas las bolsas, Alexis ya está aquí.  
-Hola.-Nos dice, levantándose rápidamente del sofá, donde estaba sentada con su móvil, para ayudar.  
-Hola.-Contestamos Martha y yo.  
Coge bolsas de las manos de su abuela y va por algunas que tengo yo en las mías a lo que le digo que no hace falta.  
-Hola,Alexis.-Dice Castle ,cuando ya a soltado las bolsas que el llevaba en la barra de la cocina, moviendo los dedos de las manos intentado desentumecerlos.- ¿A mi no me coges las bolsas no?- dice mirando a la que considero como mi hija.  
-Anda papá, ¿tan viejo estas ya?- le contesta haciéndonos reír al ver la cara que pone Castle.  
-Para nada Calabaza, para nada.- le dice haciendo el payaso.

Es un gran padre, siempre lo he pensado, se que mis hijos no podrían tener un padre mejor, por eso se que es el momento.

PV-R

Esta en la bañera, muero por entrar y decirle que si a lo que se que lleva pensando unos días y empezar a buscarlo ya, pero no, quiero que sea distinto, tengo que darle lo que compré y lo estoy deseando.  
Escucho que esta apunto de salir del baño y pongo la cajita encima de la cama y me siento al lado.  
Sale del baño poniéndose crema en las manos y me mira seria arrugando la frente, interrogándome sobre que pasa, para que este ya aquí si se supone que he querido llevar a mi madre y a mi hija al teatro y no me a podido dar tiempo de ir y volver.  
-¿Ya has vuelto?- me pregunta al fin.  
-¿No me ves?-le digo haciéndome el graciosillo ,con lo que me gano que vuelva los ojos y sonría, y ahora si a visto la cajita.  
-¿Que es eso?- me pregunta acercándose .  
-Una caja. -le contesto haciendo que me mire con mala cara y le sonrío. - Ábrela. -le digo poniéndome de pie.  
Va a cogerla y se para y me dice. - Quiero que terminemos la conversación del otro día, cuando nos fuimos a comprar...-dice intentando aclarar a la que se refiere.  
-Lo se.- le digo tomando la caja y dándosela para que la abra.  
-¿Hablamos primero mejor?- me pregunta, se que esta nerviosa, me lo quiere decir, estaba mentalizada para contármelo cuando volviera y no se esperaba que llegase antes, le he trastocado los planes y quiere soltarlo de una vez. Le sonrío.  
-¿Es tan importante que no puedes esperar un momento?- le digo, baja su mirada y se que esta pensando que si que lo es y mucho le cojo la barbilla y le digo...- Ábrela y luego me lo cuentas.-...con una sonrisa, que me devuelve aunque esta impaciente y puede que algo dolida.  
La va a abrir y estoy nervioso, muy nervioso a decir verdad, tanto que hasta me sudan las manos...parezco un niño.

PV-K

Me dispongo a hacer a lo que mi marido tanto insiste, abrir la cajita.  
Yo pensaba decirle que quiero que tengamos un bebe y me a cogido por sorpresa verlo al salir del baño, se lo quería soltar de una vez.  
La abro y miro en su interior...los patucos beige del escaparate, se me caen unas lágrimas y levanto la vista sin saber que decir, veo su sonrisa. Me limpia esas lágrimas que han escapado de mis ojos por la emoción.  
-Te conozco cariño.- Dice al ver que no me salen las palabras.  
Pongo los patucos con la caja encima de la cama y lo beso, lo beso con ansias y todo el amor que le tengo, y me devuelve ese beso de la misma forma, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire le digo...- Te quiero, y lo que tenia que decirte si era esto...que creo...no,no creo...se que quiero tener un hijo contigo, que quiero que aumentemos la familia, tener un bebe en casa, que las navidades sean con un pequeño o pequeña ilusionado e ilusionandonos, eso es lo que quiero.- le digo sin apenas respirar, me mira y me besa,me besa con deseo y le correspondo, yo también siento ese deseo.  
-Lo se y yo también quiero todo eso...-me dice con el nudo en la garganta que se que tiene -...quiero despertar y verte a ti con una barrigita de embarazada, sentir que tienes a nuestro hijo dentro de ti, despertar escuchando el ruido de un bebe en casa y verlo cada día crecer...- me dice consiguiendo que me emocione más de lo que estoy.

PV-R

Es lo que deseo y ella lo sabe, yo también quiero aumentar la familia y no veo el momento de vivir todas esas cosas que le acabo de decir, desde que la conozco he querido que sea la madre de mis futuros hijos, siempre, es la mujer de mi vida y estoy dispuesto a recordárselo todos los días de mi vida.  
-Te quiero.- le digo como la verdad más grande que han pronunciado mis labios, y es que es así , la quiero ,la quiero como jamas pensé que se podría querer y se que ella también me quiere de la misma forma.

PV-K

Lo beso, lo beso con desesperación y con ansias, ansias por aumentar ya la familia y el lo nota, me toma por la cintura y me tumba en la cama con cuidado ,entre beso y beso coge la cajita de los patucos y la pone en la mesita de noche, para después seguir besándonos, quería que esta noche fuera mágica y él lo a conseguido. Nos besamos con ímpetu y la habitación empieza a subir de temperatura, lo noto y él lo nota.  
Nos entregamos el uno al otro con amor. Lo quiero tanto y él también a mi, lo se.  
Conseguiremos aumentar la familia, y esta noche comenzamos a intentarlo, adiós a las pastillas anticonceptivas.

*En el próximo capitulo abra un salto en el tiempo de unos 4 meses.


	4. Chapter 4

Seguimos con otro capitulo.

4 meses después...

PV-R

Me encanta intentar que la familia crezca, con ella hacer el amor siempre es increíble y más con este fin, pero han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que empezamos a intentarlo, y aún no esta embarazada, puede que sea demasiado pronto, se que hay que tener paciencia con este tema, pero también se que ella esta impaciente y para que negarlo , yo también y mucho.

PV-K

Se que es pronto, se que no debemos meterle prisa a esto,se que no debo darle más vueltas a la cabeza con preguntas tontas,pero lo hago...¿y si no consigo quedarme embarazada? Se que Rick tiene a Alexis, él no tiene problema pero...¿y si yo si?.¡No¡ ,me digo a mi misma. Lo vamos a conseguir ,lo conseguiremos por que es imposible que nos pasen más cosas ya hemos pasado por situaciones malas esto no nos puede pasar a nosotros,dentro de poco seguro que estaremos esperando a un bebe.

Una semana más tarde...

PV-K

Suena el despertador, es martes, no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar estoy más cansada de lo normal, Rick pasa su brazo por encima mía y apaga el ruido tan desagradable de la alarma.  
-Kate ,venga, que se hace tarde.- me dice con voz de dormido.  
-Buenos días, a ti también,en...-digo intentado abrir los ojos.  
-Perdón, buenos días, cariño.-me dice abrazándome.  
-Tengo demasiado sueño.-le digo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-Sacrificios de la vida ehhh...-Me dice con su tono de voz gracioso, se que se refiere a lo de anoche, lo pasamos muy bien ,intentar que me quede embarazada esta siendo divertido,tanto como siempre ha sido,aunque quiero ser mamá pronto, se perfectamente que tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo intentadolo y ahora estamos intentado quitarle presión, vamos a disfrutar y ya está.  
-Ajamm...-le digo sonriendo y abriendo por fin los ojos.  
-Voy a por café.-Me dice dando un bote de la cama con una sonrisa en esos labios que me tientan a morderle.

PV-R

Entro al cuarto, se a vuelto a quedar dormida, es tan adorable.

Me acerco y pongo la bandeja con los cafés en su mesita de noche. Me siento en el filo de la cama y le toco la mejilla para despertarla, mueve la nariz en un movimiento tan mono como gracioso.  
Quiero un bebe que haga estas cositas, que sea igual a ella.  
Le doy besos en la mejilla ,nada ,no hay manera. Me da pena tener que despertarla pero es que si no vamos a llegar tarde.  
-Cariño.-le susurro, - Kate venga despierta- le digo en un tono algo más alto, le doy un beso en la boca, esa boca que me vuelve loco,y muerde el labio inferior poniendo sus manos en mi cara para luego alargar el beso.  
-Bonito segundo despertar.- Me dice al separarnos con una sonrisa en la cara y sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.  
Le pongo la bandeja en las piernas y le doy su taza de café, se lo acerca para beber y lo suelta rápidamente en la bandeja para llevarse las manos a la boca y se lo que pasa, lo más rápido que puedo le quito la bandeja de las piernas volcando una de las tazas y sale corriendo al baño.

PV-K

El olor del café me a dado una arcada así que salgo corriendo al baño, escucho que mi marido viene detrás, me acerco al váter y echo lo poco que tenia en el estomago cuando siento a Rick intentando cogerme el pelo y la frente desde atrás con una mano, poniendo la otra donde está una de las mías, en mi barriga.  
Voy a lavarme los dientes y la cara.  
Mi marido sigue aquí a mi lado.  
-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta con un tono preocupado mirándome por el espejo.  
-Ujumm.-le contesto moviendo cabeza afirmativamente, mirándole desde el reflejo del espejo, con el cepillo en la boca.  
-Vale ahora vuelvo voy a arreglar la que he liado con el café.- me dice saliendo del baño.  
Termino de cepillarme los dientes y empiezo a arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

PV-R

Eso son síntomas de un embarazo, espero que así sea y ya estemos esperando a un pequeño.  
Termino de recoger y limpiar los restos de taza y café y lo llevo todo a la cocina y vuelvo.

Kate aún esta en el baño, entro y esta sentada en la tapa del váter ya vestida y algo maquillada, con la mirada al suelo y sus manos entrelazadas.  
-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto acercándome, levanta la vista y tiene los ojos llorosos.  
Le toco la mejilla y me agacho , esperando a que empiece a hablar.  
-Esto a sido un síntoma de embarazo, lo se.-Me dice mirándome a los ojos.  
-Si.- le digo para que siga.  
-¿Pero y si no lo estoy? O ¿y si si lo estoy y no se como llevar esto?-me pregunta inundandosele más los ojos,me levanto y le tomo la mano para que se levante conmigo la abrazo y le doy un beso con todo mi amor.

PV-K

Cuando nos separamos me mira con una sonrisa y me dice:  
-Si no estas embarazada, seguiremos intentadolo, tampoco es un martirio ¿no?-me dice haciendo sonreír - y si lo estas, seras la mama más bonita que pueda existir y cuando ese bebe nazca será el más feliz del mundo por tener a la madre mas extraordinaria del universo.-continua haciéndome llorar, puede que estos sentimientos a flor de piel sean otro síntoma de embarazado.  
-Vale.-le digo sonriendo y abrazándome a él, y se que a sonreído como un niño pequeño y me besa.- Vístete que llegamos tarde.- le digo al separarnos y salgo del baño.

PV-R

Vamos en el coche y se que va pensando en si esta embarazada o no, así que:  
-Cariño, no le desde más vueltas, después salimos de dudas-le digo con una sonrisa para que se relaje antes de que empiecen a dolerle los brazos de tenerlos tan rígidos sobre el volante.  
-Vale.- dice en un suspiro y me mira un segundo sonriendo para luego más relajada poner la mirada de nuevo en el tráfico.


	5. Chapter 5

**He estado muy ocupada ultimamente,así que pido disculpas por no actualizar. Un saludo, espero que os guste y perdonarme si hay algunas faltas es la primera vez que subo algo desde el móvil y no he podido revisarlo mucho por las .**

PV-K

Llegamos a la escena del crimen, es un garaje, nos acercamos a donde están los chicos y Lanie , me viene un olor que conozco y no puedo creprimir una nueva arcada, Rick lo a notado en mi cara,consiguiendo que se acerque un poco más a mi.

Estoy poniéndome los guantes mientras nos acercamos al cuerpo, ese olor...,no lo soporto, tengo q retirarme hasta la columna más cercana y devuelvo el zumo que me tome antes de salir,que es lo único que tenia en el estómago, con mi marido a mi lado.

Se que todo están mirando,noto sus miradas y veo por el rabillo del ojos como mi amiga se quita los guantes y viene hacia nosotros con Ryan y Espo detrás.

-Ey chica,¿estas bien?- me pregunta cuando esta al lado mía.

-Sí, perdón.-Digo levantando la cabeza y cogiendo una servilleta que me da Castle, y me limpio la boca.

-Anda ya perdón.- Dice Espo sin darle importancia a que altere la escena del crimen de esta forma, y es para que no me sienta cumplable de nada.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Me pregunta un preocupado Ryan.

-No os preocupeis chicos - dice Rick -a sido por este olor, seguro q la víctima no a muerto hoy ¿a que no? -dice para desviar la conversación, cosa que le agradezco, ya que no quiero que contemos nada hasta estar seguros de que esperamos un hijo.

Y nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia donde está la vistima, poniendo todos mis esfuerzos para no tener otra arcada.

-Esto no se queda aqui .-Me dice Lanie en un tono muy bajo,al terminar de ponernos al día sobre el casi, la miro como si no supera de que esta hablando y me dice:-Vamos Kate que te conozco, tone cuando empezaste a acostarte con este -levantando la vista hacia donde está Castle con los chicos- y ahora he notado que eso -dice ahora señalando la columna hacia donde me retiré- no a sido por el olor, a este olor estas más que acostumbrada. Así que...no hace falta que me lo digas...-Termina diciendo para ir a recoger sus cosas.

PV-R

Cuando creo que no van a seguir insistiendo sobre lo que a pasado...

-Que eso lo conozco , cualquier olor, hasta uno al que este acostumbrada y aunque no sea asqueroso ,como este, le provoca una arcada , que a Jenny le pasaba lo mismo.-me dice Ryan volviendo a lo mismo.

-Hermano, venga, dinos ¿voy a tener otro sobrinito?- Pregunta eso poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Me veo entra espada la pared y creo que tengo que decirles algo ,pero se que Beckett no quiere hasta que estemos seguros y yo tampoco así que me siento salvado por la campana cuando veo a mi mujer venir hacia nosotros por detrás de Ryan .

\- ¿Habéis hablado ya con los los posibles testigos?-pregunta ,asustando a Ryan ,al cual mira con cara rara haciendome gracia.

-A ello ibamos - contestan los dos a la vez,marchandose .

PV-K

Por la cara de Ryan y la de Espo se que estaban intentado sacarle algo, así que mientras vamos de camino a comisaría:

\- ¿No se han quedado tranquilos verdad ?-preguntó a mi marido.

\- Que va, quieren sabe que pasa,bueno más que saber confirmar.- me contesta

-Lanie me a dicho que no hace falta que se lo diga, que ya lo sabe.- le digo sonriendo

-Estoy deseando poder confirmarlo de una vez.-me dice mientras me pone una mano en la pierna.

PV-R

Antes de llegar a casa hemos ido a una farmacia,ya es hora de salir de dudas,me he bajado yo,he comprado cuatro test de embarazo.

La farmacéutica me ha mirado y ha contestado un "sí, ahora mismo" con un deje gracioso cuando se loshe pedido.

Ahora, ya estamos en casa hemos entrado directos al cuarto,Alexis y mi madre estaba en la cocina.

Sé que se han quedado extrañadas al haber que hemos pasado tan rápido diciendo un simple "Hola, ahora volvemos"

Y aquí estamos, yo atacado sentado en la cama porque no me ha dejado entrar en el baño con ella.

PV-K

Y el último...,cuatro predictos listos para el resultado,ahora sólo queda esperar.

Salgo del baño y me mira preguntándome con la mirada.

-Hay que esperar.-le digo para que se tranquilice.

Veo que está atacado y me está poniendo más nerviosa,si eso es posible,me siento en la cama a su lado,se pone a mirar el reloj.

-¿Cuánto?- me pregunta cuando no ha pasado ni un segundo.

-Un poquito más.-le digo coguiendole la mano con la que tengo libre.

-Vale.- me dice dándome un leve apretón en la mano a mano y volviendo a mirar el reloj.

-¡Ya!- me dices cuando han pasado apenas tres minutos desde que he salido del baño ,el papelito dice que hay que esperar uno minutos,así que sí,supongo que ya estará.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola,pido disculpa por la tardanza,sigo muy liada y no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Este capítulo esta escrito desde el móvil así que perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Intentaré actualizar con otro capítulo en estos días. Un saludo.**

PV-R

La miro impaciente mientras observa los resultados, levanta la cabeza y esta llorando con una sonrisa en los labios.Sí, eso es que sí.

-¡Sí!- me dice poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dejando los predictos en la mesita, para abrazarse a mi. La cojo en brazos y le doy una vuelta mientras nos besamos y nos reímos, muero por su risa, es la mejor música para mis oídos.

-¡Vamos a ser papás!- le digo emocionado, con unas lágrimas apunto de escapar de mis ojos.

-¡Sí!- me dice con alegría y me da otro beso.

Después de un momento ,en el cual solo existimos los dos,mirandonos a los ojos, sabiendo que por fin seremos uno más en la familia , caigo en que debería saberlo el resto de la familia, pero no se cuando,así que:

-¿Crees que tenemos que contárselo a la familia ya?Esas dos pelirrojas de ahí afuera nos van a preguntar que pasa, ¿debemos llamar a tu padre para que venga?- le digo esperando su respuesta.

Me mira y se que algo pasa, veo algo de miedo en su mirada.

-No se,Rick, quiero estar segura al 100% ,creo que priemo debería ir al médico saber que todo esta bien y no ilusionarlos por si no es así. - y baja la mirada al suelo.

-Ey - le digo,y le tomo la barbilla para que me mire.- Tienes razón, estoy seguro de que todo estará genial ,pero sí y así tendremos más información para darles a todos.

Me sonríe y le doy un suabe beso.

-¿Y ahora como salimos?- me pregunta - Martha y Alexis estarán afuera preocupadas...

-Tranquila...ya se me ocurrirá algo.- le digo tomando su mano para salir de nuestra habitación.

PV-K

Salimos y mi suegra y Alexis nos miran y yo desvío mi mirada a algún punto de la habitación porque no se que decirles.

-Perdón chicas.- les dice mi marido,y se que ellas no se van a conformar sin una explicación, por como Alexia frunce su ceño y ahí viene...

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta la menor de las dos pelirojas , a la cual quiero como mi propia hija.

-Nada,teníamos una urgencia.-dice mi marido con segundas y leva las ceja, yo lo miro incrédula y me separo, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Castle,no digas tonterías anda,no le hagáis caso, yo tenia que ir baño y este -digo señalando a mi marido con la cabeza -quería convencerme para ir a no se que de una exposición y como ya le he dicho,¡No!,si quieres ve tú.- digo esto último dirigiéndome a Castle que me mira sorprendido por como nos he sacado del tema y me meto tras la barra dispuesta a preparar algo de cenar por que tengo muchísima hambre.

Y quiero creer que las chicas se conforman con la explicación.

-Vale, pues si no pasa nada yo me quedado.-dice Alexis y nos da un beso a cada uno para después coger su bolso y su chaqueta y salir de casa.

-Yo también me voy.-Dice Martha y me mira mientras saco las cosas para preparar la suegra es muy lista.-Adiós queridos- dice y se despide de nosotros.

Nos hemos quedado solos en casa,Rick se acerca y me dice:

-Me has asombrado,con tu idea...-y pone sus manos en mi cintura.

-Se suponia que a ti se t iba ocurrir algo y no por el camino que ibas,pero bueno...Además ahora también te voy a sorprender.-le digo obligandole a que de un paso hacia atras, y es que ahora tengo muchísima más hambre, pero no de comida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ,perdón por tardar tanto, sigo muy liada, así que espero que os guste ,intentaré actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada. Como siempre os digo perdonar las faltas de ortografía. Besitosss y mil gracias por leer.**

**PV-K**

Estamos en la comisaría, ayer me hice la prueba de embarazo, pero hoy a las cinco y media, en cuanto termine mi turno ,tenemos cita con mi ginecólogo para confirmarlo y mirar si todo va bien ,estoy muerta de miedo quiero que todo vaya bien ,necesito que todo vaya bien.

Se que Rick también esta atacado de los nervios lo escucho resoplar y dar golpecitos sobre el escritorio y me esta poniendo aun más nerviosa, levanto la vista de los informes que supuestamente estoy revisando y lo veo mirar la hora como lleva haciendo cada dos minutos.

-Rick ,para. Por mucho que mires el reloj los minutos no van a pasar más rápido y me estas poniendo más nerviosa.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo esperar más.-Me dice serio y con cara de agobiado y eso me hace gracia.

-Ya nos queda poco.-Le digo sonriendo. -Además, se supone que no deberías estar tan nervioso, ya has pasado por esto.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo.-Me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos y veo un brillo especial que me hace estremecer.

-Te quiero.-Le digo simplemente, y es que de mis labios no puede salir otra cosa ,serán las hormonas o el estar locamente enamorada de él o ambas cosas, pero no puedo decir nada más porque me pondría a llorar como un bebé...,un bebé...con este pensamiento me llevo instintivamente una mano a mi ,aún plano, vientre...

Rick toma mi otra mano y me da un pequeño apretón.

-Yo también te quiero.-me dice ,para después mirar la hora de nuevo.-Vamos señora Castle, que ya es la hora.-suelta con un tono muy gracioso mientras coge mi bolso y nuestras chaquetas.

-¡Voyyyy!- le digo soltando un suspiro mientras me poco la chaqueta que me da y cojo mi móvil.

-Adiós-decimos los dos a la vez a Espo y Ryan que entran en estos momentos.

-Adiós-contestan ambos sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar mientras nos montamos en el ascensor.

**PV-R**

Aquí estamos en la sala de espera para la primera cita con el ginecólogo .Kate no ha soltado mi mano desde que bajamos del coche.

-Tranquila,todo va a estar bien.-le susurro y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que hasta se a sobresaltado.

-Lo se.- me dice sonriendo y tocándose su vientre donde esta nuestro pequeño.-pero eso no quita que los nervios me estén matando.

Le doy un beso en la frente y es que yo siento lo mismo ,aunque intente hacerme el fuerte,estoy hecho un manojo de nervios ,aunque ahora mismo este aparentando que no.

-Katherine Beckett-Castle.-dice una enfermera, y Beckett me mira mientras nos levantamos para seguir a la enfermera.

-¿Beckett-Castle...ehnn?-me pregunta en susurros, con esa mirada y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros como si no supiera nada y la miro con mi mejor sonrisa posible mientras vamos a la puerta que nos indica. No hace falta que le diga que esta mañana cuando llame para la cita y me preguntaron por el nombre de la paciente dije su apellido de después de casada.

**PV-K**

Pego en la puerta que nos ha indicado la enfermera y escuchamos la voz del doctor.

-Adelante.-dice el ginecólogo y Castle empuja la puerta dejándome paso a mi primero.

-Buenas tardes.-decimos ambos a la vez.

-Buenas tardes.- saluda el doctor.-Siéntense y cuéntenme.-dice mientras se quita sus gafas y nos mira.

-Bueno doctor, pues llevábamos un tiempo intentando tener un bebé, y ayer hicimos un prueba y dio positiva pero queríamos que lo confirmase y mirar si todo está bien.-Le digo sin apenas tomar aire , mientras noto como me tiembla la voz y tomo la mano de Rick entre las mías.

-Muy bien querida, pues pasen por aquí, túmbese en la camilla y descúbrase el vientre. -nos índica el doctor .Y eso hacemos , me tumbo y me subo la blusa mientras Rick se queda a mi lado.

El doctor se sienta y me pide que me desabroche el botón superior del pantalón y a mi me tiemblan tanto las manos que hasta me cuesta.  
Nos explica que va a aplicar un gel que esta algo frío y que podremos ver algo en el monitor que esta encendiendo.

-¿Tienen alguna duda?- nos pregunta.

-No, doctor.- dice Castle.

-¿Katherine, está preparada?- pregunta esta vez dirigiéndose solamente a mi.

Yo simplemente asiento porque creo que mi voz en este momento no podría pronunciar ni un simple "sí".

Le tiendo la mano a Rick que no duda en cogérmela mientras se sienta en la silla que el doctor le a ofrecido.

-Bueno, le repito que esto esta algo frío.- Me vuelve a decir mientras deja un poco de gel en el centro de mi abdomen y empieza a esparcirlo con una especie de mando mientras observa el monitor en el que yo no puedo ver más que simples manchas aleatorias, hasta que veo algo o creo ver algo, y pienso que mi corazón va a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Miren aquí.-dice el doctor mientras señala el puntito que yo estaba mirando y siento como mi marido aprieta mi mano y su respiración se acelera.- Enhorabuena señores Castle ,están esperando un bebé.-nos dice el doctor.

Y ahí es cuando no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas mientras siento los labios de mi marido sobre los míos transmitiéndome ese amor infinito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre pido disculpas por las faltas y hoy más que nunca por que no lo he leído ni una vez ,tal como lo he escrito lo subo ,así que una vez más gracias por leer.**

**PV-k**

Hace como dos horas que salimos de la consulta del doctor, todo esta bien y creo que no me puedo sentir más feliz, ahora mismo estoy como en una nube, estamos en nuestra habitación.  
Mientras veniamos de camino a casa hemos llamado a mi padre y lo hemos invitado a cenar esta noche en casa. Hace un ratito hemos escuchado como entraba Alexis, unos minutos después que su abuela, a ellas también las hemos avisado para que vinieran a la cena.

Mi padre estara a puno de llegar y Rick no para de dar vueltas por la habitación porque no sabe como dar la noticia, dice que le da cosa por mi padre, y a mi me esta poniendo de los nervios y, ...¡¿qué le da cosa por mi padre?!, por favor estamos casados,¿ qué cree que va a pensar mi padre ,que soy virgen o algo?...este hombre es tan inocente para algunas cosas, me hace hasta gracia. Está hecho un manojo de nervios, estoy apunto de decirle que se siente y se tranquilice por millonesima vez cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta.

-Debe de ser mi padre.-le digo poniendome de pie y dando dole un beso para que se tranquilice,antes de que mi pequeño se quede sin padre por un infarto a cuenta de los nervios.-Vamos a dar la noticia le digo dispuesta a salir.  
\- ¿No estas nerviosa?- me pregunta parandome antes de poder salir al salón.  
-Claro que lo estoy y tu me estas poniendo más nerviosa aún ,pero vamos antes de que a esta gente le de algo de tanta intriga, ¿vale?-le digo y él asiente mientras salgo del cuarto seguida de él.

**PV-R**

Cundo salimos Jim se levanta del sofa donde ha estado sentado con mi madre y mi hija, la hermana mayor de mi bebé que viene en camino.  
Saludo a mi suegro después de la madre de mi hijo y empiezo yo hablando.  
-Bueno familia,sentaros,- digo diriguendome a esas tres personas que están tan pendintes de lo que les vamos a decir.-os hemos hecho venir para deciros una cosa muy importante.  
-Vamos Richard ,hijo,con tanto misterio nos estas poniendo de los nervios.-Me interumpe mi madre.  
-Eso papá ,venga ya.-La apoya y yo nos miramos.  
-¿ No será nada malo,no?.-pregunta un muy preocupado Jim.  
-No papá ,tranquilo.-dice Kate muy rapidamente.-A ver, lo que os queremos decir es que esta tarde hemos estado en el medico y hemos confirmado que...  
-Vamos a tener un bebé .-decimos los a la vez muy emocionados.  
Jim se levanta y da un abrazo y un beso a su hija en la mejilla,mientras que mi madre y mi hija me felicitan y me abrazan, después Jim me da un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondo, mientras mi madre y mi hija felicitan a Kate.

**PV-K**

-Oh que alegría, ser buela otra vez.-Escucho decir a Marta mientras siento el abrazo tan entegrado que me da Alexis, al cual intento corresponder con igual efusividad.  
-Gracias Kate,por ser parte de esta familia y traer un nuevo miembro haciendonos tan felices.-me dice al oido, la aprieto más contra mi dejando que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir salgan.

Tras romper nuestro abrazo lleno de emociones vuelve con su padre a darle otro fuerte abrazo y Marta se acerca a mi y me dice - Querida enhorabuena y gracias por hacer tan feliz una vez más a mi hijo.-La miro y le sonrio con la sonrisa más sincera que se le puede dar a una persona. Quero tanto a esta familia,mi familia, y se que ellos me quieren de la misma forma.  
Mi suegra vuelve con su nieta y mi padre se acerca a mi.

-Katei, hija, estoy tan orgulloso de ti...,no no llores...-me dice limpiándome las lagrimas que han vuelto a hacer presencia.

-Ay papa...-le digo abrazándome a él, y es que en este momento no puedo evitar acordarme de mi madre, se que estaría tan feliz de ver que su niñita pronto será mamá.  
Se que mi padre ha notado que pienso en ella porque me dice-Ella también está muy orgullosa de ti allá donde este.- mientras me da un pequeño achuchón antes de soltarme para ir a la cocina, donde Rick, Alexis y Marta ya están preparando las cosas para la cena que hemos encargado y que esta apunto de llegar , dispuestos a pasar una estupenda noche en familia.

**PV-R**

Después de todas las emociones vividas hoy debe estar agotada,se lo noto en la mirada,pero también noto que esta feliz, muy feliz, y eso me hace estar aun más feliz si cabe.  
\- ¿Estás cansada no?-Le digo una vez estamo en nuestra habitación.  
-Un poquito.-me dice pasando sus brazos por mi cuello juntando sus manos.  
-Pues es hora de descansar que ma ana toca contarselo a los chicos, a Lanie y también a Gate.  
-Sí.-me dice medio bostezando.  
-Ohh me parece a mi que este embarazo ,va a ser para dormir mucho,en...-le digo sacandole una sonrisa.  
-Me parece que si.-dice para darme un beso y separarse,-aunque también puede que sea para otras cosas aprate de dormir-termina diciendo con su voz más sensual,andando hacia el cuarto de baño mientras me guiña un ojo,con esa sonrisa picarona que me desarma.  
-No estaría mal.-le digo riéndome sabiendo a lo que se refiere.  
\- ¿Vienes?.-me pregunta en desde el cuarto de baño al ver que no voy en su busca y ese baño que necesitamos.  
-Por supuesto.-le grito para que se entere por encima del ruido del agua llenando la bañera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos , bueno ya sabéis que subo capítulos lo más rápido que puedo y que nunca tengo tiempo para repasarlos ,así que como siempre os pido disculpas por las faltas que habrá.**

**Hoy también quería deciros que a pesar de que la serie ha terminado ,seguiré con esta historia y quizás con otras si seguís leyendo esto que es tan importante para mi ,al igual que seguiré leyendo otras historias que suben o subís.**

**Una vez más mil gracias por leer y en cuanto termine con los exámenes intentare actualizar con más rapidez, gracias y besoss!**

**PV-K**

Estoy de 4 meses ya.  
Apenas hace un año que nos casamos.  
Hoy sabremos cual es el sexo de nuestro pequeño, aunque sea lo que sea puedo asegurar que es tan nervioso como su padre, esta criaturita no se queda quieta ni un momento, y el padre de mi hijo se vuelve loco con cada movimiento de este.

Así que aquí estoy, como todas las mañanas con él en la cama ,sintiendo sus manos en mi ,ya abultada ,barriga para notar a nuestro hijo moverse.

\- Castle, cariño, por favor, que ya tengo hambre y seguro que esta cosita también.-le digo por enésima vez esta mañana para que me deje levantarme.  
Me encanta que nos cuide tanto y que se emocione al sentir al bebé ,pero a veces es tan pesado , y yo estoy con mis hormonas tan revueltas que...

-¡Castle ,ya¡ -le grito sobresaltándolo cuando le estaba diciendo a nuestro hijo no se que de que si pintaremos el cuarto de color rosa o celeste.

\- Vale, valeee.-me dice mirándome para después volver a dirigirse a mi barriga diciendo - Parece que mamá hoy no esta de muy buen humor , pero aún así la quiero mucho.- eso me hace sonreír ,aunque intento que no me vea levantándome para ir a prepararme.

**PV-R**

Beckett está guapísima con esa barriguita de embarazada.

Hablarle a nuestro pequeño todas las mañanas y todas las noches es algo que he tomado como costumbre, dicen que es bueno para que el bebé conozca las voces, así que intento hablarle todo el tiempo que puedo, además que con Alexis no puede todo lo que me hubiera gustado.

A la madre de mi pequeño o pequeña ,cosa que averiguaremos hoy, le hace gracia escucharme, pero es cierto que depende el día y como se levante le agrada más o menos, por ejemplo esta mañana estaba harta de escucharme y quería levantarse por lo que me ha metido un chillido ,cosa que comprendo porque, aunque nunca jamás lo reconoceré delante de ella, puedo llegar a ser muy pesado, además a pesar que de me regañe todo lo que me tenga que regañar, como he dicho esta mañana ,la quiero.

Y bueno aquí estamos , en comisaría, esperando que sea la hora para poder ir a saber el sexo de nuestro pequeñajo.

-¿A las cinco era la cita ,no?- me pregunta mi mujer mirando el reloj por sexta vez en este último minuto.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho, tranquila.- está nerviosa pero no solo por saber si será niño o niña, si no por asegurarse que todo va bien , y he de admitir que yo también estoy nervioso.

\- Estoy tranquila.- me dice levantando la vista.

**PV-K**

Mentira, no estoy nada tranquila ,pero no quiero ponerlo a él más nervioso, aunque creo que no se a tragado eso de que no estoy nerviosa ya que es evidente que si lo estoy.

No se cuantas veces he mirado el reloj en los últimos minutos y tampoco soy capaz de concentrarme en los informes del caso, el últimos caso que voy a llevar, aunque desde que confirmamos lo del embarazo solo he hecho nada peligroso, ya es hora de que coja la baja por maternidad.

Castle lleva diciéndome que la coja desde la primera revisión y no quiero que sufra más y lo más importante no pienso poner en riesgo a mi pequeño.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?- le pregunto a mi marido mirando la hora y viendo que son las cuatro y cuarto. No quiero llegar tarde, ni ir con prisas, ya terminaré el papeleo o mejor dicho que lo termine alguien.

-¿No es muy pronto? Digo, es que quedan quince minutos.- dice mirando el también la hora.- No ,vale está bien, vamos ya.- continua viendo al mirarme que mi pregunta más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

En ese momento se acercan Ryan y Javi, al ver que nos estamos levantando para irnos.

-¿Ya os vais?- pregunta Ryan.

-Sí.-contesta Rick y me da un beso en la mejilla transmitiéndome esa paz que me hace tranquilizarme un poco.

\- Cuando sepáis si ese pequeño será nuestro sobrino o sobrina avisar ,¿Vale?- dice Espo ,antes de darnos un abrazo a cada uno.

-Claro.- decimos ambos a la vez.

-Todo va ir genial ,ya lo veréis.- dice Kevin ,el que será el otro tío de nuestro bebé, dándonos otro abrazo a cada uno.

Y así salimos de la comisaría para dirigirnos a consulta y asegurarnos de que todo va bien y saber si esta criaturita que crece en mis entrañas será una niña o un niño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa, nuevo capitulo ,como siempre perdón por las faltas , espero que os guste, como siempre gracias por leer. Besitos.**

PV-R

Ya estamos en la sala de espera de la clínica, estamos impacientes porque nos avisen para entrar, tengo a mi mujer cogida de la mano para que se relaje un poco , pero no esta surgiendo ningún efecto, ya que veo como empieza a mover el pie derecho en señal de su nerviosismo.  
\- Cariño, tranquila , que todo va a estar bien y por fin sabremos si es niño o niña. - le digo apretándole un poco la mano.  
-¿Y si algo esta mal? - me pregunta con los ojos acuosos poniendo su mano libre en su vientre. - Si le pasa algo yo...yo me moriría.- me dice en apenas un susurro recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
\- Esa criaturita va a estar bien, sea lo que sea seguro que se parece a su madre y será igual de fuerte que ella.- le digo poniendo mi mano libre sobre la suya que esta en su barriga.-  
Ella levanta su cara y toma mi barbilla en un gesto de amor que no necesita palabras , entre nosotros no hacen faltas más palabras.

PV-K

Escucho que nos llaman.

\- Señores Castle.  
-Dice mi marido levantándose y tomándome las manos para que me levante también.  
-Pasen, enseguida viene el doctor.- dice la enfermera ,nosotros entramos y nos sentamos.  
-Buenas tardes.-nos saluda el doctor al cabo de unos segundos entrando por otra puerta.  
-Buenas tardes doctor.- decimos nosotros al unísono.  
-¿Como se encuentra Kate?-me pregunta aun si sentarse.  
\- Bien doctor, aunque siendo sincera ahora mismo un poco nerviosa.-le contesto desviando después la mirada a mi marido que asiente, sabiendo lo nerviosísima que estoy.  
-Pues bueno entonces, ¿para que demorarnos más, no? , vamos a ver a ese pequeño.- dice dirigiéndose hacia la camilla, señalándome para que me tumbe. Y eso es lo que hago y Rick se sienta en una silla que hay al lado de dicha camilla.  
\- Kate como ya sabes está algo frío.- dice antes de aplicarme el gel en mi abdomen.  
\- Sí.- digo con una sonrisa sintiendo aun más nervios en mi estomago.  
\- Relájate .- me dice mi marido dulcemente al oído, notando mi aumento de nerviosismo, lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa. Me esta diciendo que me relaje y me tranquilice cuando es él que esta tan nervioso que hasta le sudan las manos.  
-¿Qué es lo que prefieren?- Interrumpe nuestra miradas el doctor.- digo,...normalmente se tiene una idea de lo que se prefiere, si niño o niña, ¿Qué prefieren ustedes?  
-Yo...- no estoy muy convencida de nada ,así que...- no se, mientras venga bien.-digo al fin. Con Castle lo hemos hablado un par de veces y la verdad es que me da igual, aunque no me importaría tener un pequeño Rick ,con sus ojos y sus ganas de aventura, pero si fuera una pequeña tampoco estaría mal, verdaderamente es lo que le he dicho al doctor, mientras venga bien no me importa si es un pequeño o una pequeña.  
-Bueno, parece ser que sea lo que sea ,esta muy sano, escuchen.-Nos dice y en ese momento escuchamos el latido de su corazón , ese rítmico y fuerte golpeteo me emociona y a Rick también quien me aprieta más la mano.  
-Este bebé ,es un bebé muy fuerte.- dice el doctor moviendo aun el aparato por mi barriga.- ¿Y usted señor Castle?, ¿Qué es lo que prefiere que sea esta criaturita?- pregunta a mi marido.  
-Pues mire doctor , como a dicho mi mujer lo importante es que venga bien...-hay un "pero" pienso yo.- ...pero si una pequeña no me importaría vivir rodeado de mujeres, si son tan bonitas como las que tengo ahora en mi vida.- esto ultimo lo dice mirándome.  
-Buena respuesta señor Castle. - dice riendo el doctor.- ya no hace falta que continúen pesando que será ya que creo que podremos averiguarlo ahora mismo.-dice mirando la pantalla.- ¿lo quieren saber ,no?.  
-Sí.- decimos los dos a la vez.  
-De acuerdo, miren aquí.- dice señalando lo que se supone que son las partes intimas de nuestro bebé.

PV-R

\- Es una niña.- nos dice el doctor.  
-Una niña- repito yo emocionado.  
-Una niña , Rick.- me dice Kate con lagrimas en los ojos. Le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
-Enhorabuena señores , creo que van a tener a una niñeta preciosa.- nos felicita el doctor mientras le entrega a Beckett un pañuelo para que se quite los restos del gel.  
-Será igual que su madre.- digo yo mirando a mi mujer que me da un beso con todo su amor.

-Muchas gracias doctor.- decimos los dos cuando el doctor nos entrega una foto de la ecografía y un CD con la grabación.  
-No hay de que, y nos vemos dentro de unas 3 semanas , a fuera le dan la nueva cita.  
-Sí, gracias. - dice esta vez Kate.  
-Por cierto ,¿cuando van a empezar con las clases de preparación al parto, si es que piensan darlas?- nos preguntas antes de que nos pongamos en pie.

Kate y yo nos miramos, la verdad que no lo se cuando vamos a ir aunque si que tenemos pensado ir.  
-No se , doctor, si tenemos pensado asistir a las clases pero ¿Cuándo nos aconseja ustedes que empecemos?- Digo yo al ver que Kate tampoco sabe cuando debemos empezar con las clases.  
-En madres primerizas creo que vendría bien empezar sobre las 24 semanas de gestación, para que este más tranquila en el momento del parto.  
-De acuerdo pues entonces empezaremos en unas semanas.- dice Kate mirándonos a ambos.  
-Claro.- afirmo yo.

PV-K

Va a ser una pequeña. Rick esta encantado y yo...pues yo la verdad es que también, la niña viene bien y es lo principal y si mi marido esta tan feliz yo también ,además si me paro a pensarlo me encanta , así podremos hacer todo lo que queramos con papi.

Es hora de decírselo a todos. Estamos en el loft. Hemos hecho venir a todos a Alexis , Martha , mi padre, los chicos , Lanie y Jenny con la pequeña Sarah Grey, que está tan graciosa con esos dientecillos.  
Todos están deseando saber que será el bebé.  
-Un pequeño Castle no por favor.- dice Lanie para picar a mi marido quien contesta en un tono muy melodramático:  
-Eso a dolido doctora Parish.- con lo que nos hace reír a todos.  
-¿que prefieres una Beckett?- le pregunta Javi.  
-Jo, tío yo no quiero tener que quitarle los novios de encima a mi sobrina ,que con Sarah ya tengo bastante.- dice Kevin haciendo que su hija dirija la mira hacia el al escuchar su nombre.  
\- Bueno , Kate , papá, decirnos que será ,ya, que estoy súper nerviosa.-dice la que será la hermana mayor de mi hija, a la cual quiero como mía propia.  
Rick y yo nos miramos haciéndonos un poco de rogar.  
-Vamos queridos.- dice Martha levantando los brazos de forma artística. Me encanta esta mujer.  
-Venga, Katie, Richard.- insiste mi padre.  
Ya no los vamos hacer más de rogar.  
-Va a ser una niña.- decimos los dos, produciéndose un gran alboroto en el salón.

PV-R

Ya solo estamos en casa Kate, Alexis, mi madre , Jim y yo, ya que los chicos han decidido irse asegurando que nos dejaban para que estuviéramos en familia, pero lo cierto y como le hemos dicho ellos son de la familia, pero han insistido en irse y por otra parte la pequeña Sarah Grace estaba muy cansadita porque ha empezado a llorar y no había forma de calmarla así que todos han decido marcharse.  
Así que aquí estamos en el salón, yo tocando la barriga de mi mujer sentados en el sofá con Alexis y enfrente mi suegro y mi madre cado uno en uno de los sillones.  
-Estoy contenta de que sea una niña.- dice Alexis.  
-¿ De verdad?.- pregunta Kate con un tono de ilusión en su voz.  
-Claro así podremos hacer lo que queramos con mi padre, todas contra él , tenemos todas las de ganar siempre.-asegura haciendo que todos rían.-¿No lo habías pensado?- pregunta a Kate.  
\- La verdad es que si, es una de las primeras cosas en las que he pensado.- dice la madre de mi futura hija riéndose.  
\- Ahh muy bonito , que bien, pensáis poner siempre en mi contra a mi pequeña.- digo dramáticamente, consiguiendo que todos vuelvan a reír y que mi mujer me de un beso haciendo que todos vitoreen.

Cuando Jim se va a marchar nos dice:  
-Me alegro mucho de que sea una pequeña, seguro que es tan aliente y guapa como su madre y tan entusiasta como su padre.-mientras abraza primero a su hija y luego a mi, y me dice: -Gracias Richard, , gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hija , gracias por estar siempre ahí.  
-No tienes que darlas , no hace falta que te diga lo que la quiero, soy yo el que te tengo que agradecer porque gracias a ti esta en este mundo.- le digo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

PV-K

No puedo remediar no acordarme de mi madre, me encantaría que estuviera aquí, le encantaría saber que va a ser abuela de una pequeñaja, no puedo evitar que una lagrima se escape de mis ojos mientras estoy apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.  
\- Ey.-Me dice Rick entrando al cuarto y acercándose a mi.- Lo se.-me dice limpiándome esa lagrima ,lo miro y se que de verdad sabe en lo que estoy pensando.-Ella también estaría feliz y te va a dar toda la fuerza que necesites.-dice abrazándome.  
-Gracias.- le digo abrazándole un poco más fuerte.- Gracias por apoyarme siempre y animarme cuando más lo necesito.  
-Siempre.-me da como respuesta para luego darme un beso en la frente y añadir:- Te quiero.  
-Y yo.- le digo dándole un beso en los labios que se tornan algo más pasional y al que él corresponde como quiero que lo haga, lo necesito y él lo sabe. Aparte de que me conoce sabe que el embarazo esta siendo así, lo necesito tanto o más que siempre. Así que lo llevamos hasta el punto de no retorno.


End file.
